One Night,One Broken Window
by itsmemxd
Summary: Emily was not able to sleep despite her all worn out body and all that she could think of was someone who could stay by her side for the night and all of a sudden, a drunk Alison broke her window to get inside her room. EMISON ONE SHOT.


One Night,One Broken Window

Emily was not able to sleep despite her all worn out body and all that she could think of was someone who could stay by her side for the all of a sudden, a drunk Alison broke her window to get inside her room. EMISON ONE SHOT.

10:30 p.m.

Emily was lying on her bed, wanted to sleep already but she grew frustrated."A could be anywhere",her brain screamed,and it bugged her head all the the life like the liars',sure you couldn't help yourself but to look on your back and even under your bed.

Rosewood was A's playground and Emily,Hannah,Spencer,Aria and Alison were her barbie dolls,it's more like a grown-up's play.

EMILY'S POV:

My eyes were half-closed but I still couldn't sleep.I couldn't do anything but to stare at the ceiling,feeling nothing but empty and blanket couldn't even fill and warm me up.I thought,maybe I need someone here tonight...Like...

Alison?

Oh no! Erase, Ali.I need Paige!

.

I took a sigh and bit my did the thoughts of Ali kissing me,laughing,and pushing me to the wall were seriously turning me on?My reflexes made me grab my blanket with such tingling sensation quivering inside my I'm 100% sure that it's not because of the cold temperature.

Ooohhh...I need to drink something to wash these things off my head.

I quickly put my blanket aside and then got my slippers as I stood up.I walked down the kitchen to grab something from the fridge.I opened it and scanned I was was nothing but bottles of milk and-

*KLLLRRRSSSH!*

My head automatically turned up.A loud sound echoed and I think it came from my sounded like someone just broke my window.I hurriedly grabbed a knife from the shelf and run upstairs.

Oh no A. Not tonight!

Silence came and I could hear nothing but the beat of my own was about to explode anytime now and I couldn't do anything but to breathe heavily,hoping that the cold air could extinguish the fire inside my chest and calm myself down.

I need to call Paige...

I dialed up her number and then I placed my phone on my ear."Please Paige,answer me."The other line was ringing but she's still not answering.I immediately cut the line,guess she's deeply asleep.

I need to call 911...

I breathed in deeply to collect some courage and then I walked closer to my room.I started to shake in fear as I took a step inside,followed by another and using my cellphone's screen to light up the wall.I was trying to find the switch of the light-But suddenly, someone just attacked me and we fell to the was on top of me.

"I have a knife!"I swung my right hand but then I realized that I was no longer holding the knife on my hand.

0.0 *gulp*

I managed to push him away but when my eyes finally narrowed to his face, I realized...

"Hi Em!"

It's a 'her'.

And it's Ali.

"Ali?!What the hell are you doing here?!"

She smiled at me,no it's a grin,then giggled restlessly and said,"To see you,obviously."

"Oh please,Ali.I don't want to put up a fight anymore,not tonight.I'm too tired."

"But Em...I don't want to fight.I just want someone to take care of my ... My chest maybe? It was shot by a gun and-"

My eyes grew bigger as worries started to get into my veins,"Whoah,wait! Ali,Ali, are you alright?!" I managed to stand up and hold her.I let her sit on the edge of my bed as I knelt in front of her. "Okay Ali,where's the wound?I can take care of it."

"Here."She pointed at the left side of her breast.

Why was the atmosphere went high all of a sudden?Darn.I'm feeling a lot like nervous and excited at the same time!"Would you mind if I-take the left side of your shirt down?I mean,I won't completely take your shirt off, I just want to see if it's-"

"Geez take my shirt off and eat me!"

I looked at her,confused,"Did you just say-You mean heal you?"

"Yeah!That's what I just said."

" I go."My hand slowly pull the left side of her shirt down,just enough to reveal her left-uhm-boob. I stared at it but I didn't notice any trace of blood. "But I think you're ok."

"Try to take my bra off."

I'm really getting suspiscious ...I looked at her,a littlw annoyed."Tell me you're just joking!"

She giggled playfully.

"Gosh Ali,you're-"

Finally she said after she broke her laughter,"I'm just joking down."

"You think it's funny?!" I almost growled in anger when I found out that she's blood boiled and it went up to my head."It's not!",I screamed and then I sat down the floor,an inch away from her.

"Oh come 're really cute when you're worried,but not when you're want to take my bra off."She said,still smiling devilishly.

"Ali, are you here?And don't lie.'Cause if you lie,I'll-"I can't think of any consequence...

She whispered,"Come closer,I'll tell you."

"I shouldn't trust you."But then I threw my arms to my side and moved myself closer to this blondie.

"Closer."She whispered and then pulled me up.

I placed my right ear near her mouth.I can smell her perfume and the alcohol scent all mixed up in a very sexy way and her hot breath nearly burned my ear's skin.

"It's because I need you to have sex with me, right now..."

"Have what-"But before I could complete my sentence, she suddenly licked my ears and nibbled my earlobes while giggling in a drunk way.

An immediate chill down my spine made me move away from breathing became really slow and heavy.I was trying to exhale all the sexual tensions out of my body.

My eyes grew bigger as I tried to sound and look mad,"Ali,what the hell?!"

She smiled innocently but deadly,"Oh Em.I know you like it."She giggled once more before continuing,"I think you're just as sad as I ..."She laughed out loud when she tried to sound like a tiger.

My face never changed.I'm still pissed off and the idea of Ali seducing me made me even angrier."You're drunk and you just broke my window...Why did you do that?!"

Her face became drop-dead serious,her voice came out rusty but clear..."Because I knew you will never let me in."

*Now playing: Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran*

"You're 're crazy!"

"That's why I'm here-"

"Uh hah?!"My voice started to raise a volume up,"To hypnotize me again?To play with my feelings?!To break my heart just like what you did to my window?"

A pause came as she looked away,she was blinking,trying to hide her tears but it just twinkled against the moonlight,"No.I'm here because I need you."

"You just remember me when you need me.I'm always your last option."

"You're never my last option because you're the only 're the very first person who truly loved me and I knew you still do."

I looked away and sighed.I looked at her once more and said," home."

"I am home."She went down the bed, knelt on the floor and then crawled closer,facing then there were her eyes, as sad as blue.

"You never loved me,Ali."

She pulled my face and pressed her lips against started to build up.I didn't want this to 's wrong!

I grabbed her arms away and then pulled out from the kiss."I shouldn't kiss you.I'm with 's cheating!"

"But your heart was beating for me."

"And how can you prove it?"

She combed my hair and touched my lips with her right whispered delicately,"You haven't deny it and I know you can' lips bended my straight lines and these hands,"She held my hands down with hers,"I want it to cover me up,maybe not forever but at least everyday...I missed how you used to protect me and care for ."She bowed her head.

My heart calmed down and so as my whole body.F*ck this lesbian heart!

All my defenses just shattered and went all over the place just like the broken pieces of my glass window, and now I 's that she just said was right.I can't deny...

I grabbed her face and kissed her forehead with my eyes closed.

And then I pressed my forehead against hers..."Em...No one has ever kissed my forehead before...Please tell me you love me.I want someone to love me."

"Ali,I-I'm still not sure right now if I really love I do care for you and-"

"Tell me what you want me to do."

I smiled a little,"Just- stay..."

The cold wind of the night blew inside the room but it never froze us for we were both warmed up by each other's arms.

"Emily...I'm sorry, I just saw your missed call-Alison? What are you doing?!"

We were both surprised when someone just entered and switched on the turned our heads to where it came from.

Oh gosh no...

Paige...

"Paige,what happened-" And then Aria,Hannah and Spencer followed...They were all shocked,jaws dropped down the floor.

I didn't expect that one night could turn really complicated by one broken window...I bit my lower lip as I looked at Ali.

Now what?

(A/N:) To tell you honestly, I don't really watch PLL.I wrote this one shot because I couldn't contain how much I love Emily and Alison's darn it.I need to catch on starting from season 1. XD THANK YOU!


End file.
